wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)
(This is the page for the graphic novel adaptation of '''The Dragonet Prophecy'. You may be looking for the book instead, or for the prophecy itself.) The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) is a comic adaptation of the first Wings of Fire book, The Dragonet Prophecy. It is drawn by Mike Holmes. Synopsis Not every dragonet wants a destiny . . . Clay has grown up under the mountain, chosen along with four other dragonets to fulfill a mysterious prophecy and end the war between the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. He's not so sure about the prophecy part, but Clay can't imagine not living with the other dragonets; they're his best friends. So when one of the dragonets is threatened, all five spring into action. Together, they will choose freedom over fate -- on their own terms. The New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series takes flight in this first graphic novel edition, adapted by the author with art by Mike Holmes. Plot The plot of the Graphic Novel is based heavily off of the original book, with a few modifications and adaptions; mainly created for the purpose of both reducing blood/gore, but also for the sake of saving money by cutting small scenes out. Introduction The book's introduction is two pages long, being preceded by a fully-colored map of Pyrrhia and an illustrated version of the Dragonet Prophecy. In this scene, the MudWing's egg of the Dragonets of Destiny is hatching, but Dune objected, saying that only four eggs were present. Kestrel jokes with him, saying that he should explain why to the egg. Webs then bursts in, yelling that he has the fifth dragonet egg, but it is a RainWing egg instead of a SkyWing egg. Dune calls Webs a "brainless salamander", but Webs explains that was all he could get, and puts it with the other eggs. Kestrel also insults Webs, saying that he doesn't understand the prophecy, and Webs counters her by saying that Queen Scarlet destroyed all the SkyWing eggs that would have hatched that night. Dune then tells the others that the MudWing had hatched. Webs comments that he thinks it's kind of cute, and a little blobbier than he expected. Kestrel says that she thinks the MudWing looks dim, which was exactly what she expected. At that same moment, the SeaWing egg starts to break open, and the newborn baby MudWing notices the SeaWing's struggle to get out of her egg. The guardians decide over a name for the MudWing, and Dune comments they need a muddy name for the MudWing. They end up naming him Clay. Baby Clay tackles the baby SeaWing, who they later name Tsunami, and attempts to free her, but Dune takes it the wrong way and thinks that Clay is attacking her. Kestrel quickly picks him up and stares at him. Dune asks Kestrel what's wrong with Clay, but Kestrel says that there is nothing wrong with him and that Clay is just what they need; a little monster. Part One: Under the Mountain Six years after the events that took place in the introduction, Kestrel and Clay face off against each other in the training cave. Kestrel is taunting Clay and ordering him to fight, but Clay is pleading against it all. In a fit of rage, Kestrel knocks Clay against the wall and pins him down but then Tsunami steps in, telling Kestrel to stop picking on the MudWing after biting her vulnerable spot on her tail. In response, Kestrel reminds Tsunami that she's defending the dragonet who "tried to kill her". Tsunami responds that she knows they were there to save him and that she gets to hear about the story constantly. Kestrel leaves the room after that, claiming that they were already done, and Tsunami begins talking to Clay, trying to cheer him up by telling him when she's the queen of the SeaWings she'll take care of the grumpy SkyWing. Tsunami and Clay briefly share with each other their questions about their origins, and whether their parents are still searching for them. Then, Tsunami expresses her "readiness" to save Pyrrhia as a prophecy dragonet, while Clay says he isn't sure. Their discussion is interrupted by the mooing of cows, which means dinner for them, and they race together. Clay makes it to the study cave and thinks about how the only good thing about growing up under the mountian is his friends, Sunny, Starflight, Tsunami, and Glory. The graphic novel explains how their personalities and their abilities with a lot of detail so that its readers don't get confused. They then act out how the War of SandWing Succession started, with Sunny playing Queen Oasis, Clay as the scavenger who killed Queen Oasis, Tsunami as Princess Burn, Glory as Blister, and Starflight as Blaze. Starflight complains that he had to be Blaze the last time they did this, but Tsunami tells him to stop complaining. The book explains how the war began by describing how the dragonets act it out. After they finish acting it out, Starflight explains Blister, Blaze, and Burn's alliances and personalities. They then think about which one they should pick, but the dragonets aren't sure yet. Clay asks which side the NightWings are on, but Starflight explains that they're not involved in the war, and Tsunami says it's because they're so mysterious and so powerful. Clay says if the NightWings can see the future, they would know who wins the war, and the war could stop right now. Tsunami says that the NightWings should just tell everyone already so they can go home. Clay asks about the RainWings being in the war, and Starflight says they're not involved in the war either. Glory gets angry and says that nobody would want them as allies because they're too lazy and stupid. Clay and Sunny try to reassure Glory, and everyone looks at Glory with a sorry type of glance. Then Tsunami distracts Sunny by asking her to find the weird bug she had caught at dinner, and then Sunny leaves the studying cave to find it. Tsunami and the other dragonets talk about how they want to escape, and then they hear the entrance boulder crash closed. The dragonets then run off to figure out what is going on. Starflight and Glory hide in the shadows near the cave and Tsunami and Clay hide in the river. They then see Webs, Kestrel and Dune talking about Morrowseer, and shortly after, Dune tells them that Morrowseer has arrived. The Dragonets of Destiny come out of their hiding spots to see Morrowseer, and Clay worries about how Morrowseer will react to them, and if he can truly read minds. Tsunami then goes up to Morrowseer and asks if he can get them out of the caves. Kestrel then looks harshly at Tsunami, calling her an ungrateful lizard. Morrowseer then sees Glory and gets very upset, talking about her with a disgusted tone. Kestrel explains that there was an accident and that they lost the SkyWing egg, and then tells Morrowseer that Webs brought Glory here. In defense, Webs says at least they have five dragonets, and that's what matters. He looks at Sunny and comments that it's more like they have four and a half dragonets. He then asks if Sunny is supposed to be a SandWing and if she even eats enough. The other dragonets besides Glory stand up for her. Tsunami says she eats and that she's a good fighter, Starflight says it's not Sunny's fault that she's small. Then Clay comments that Glory is a good fighter too. Morrowseer then tells them to stop talking, and they stop and stare at him fearfully. Morrowseer says that something went very wrong, and Tsunami butts in saying that something did indeed go very wrong and that they're kept like prisoners in the caves, and how it doesn't make sense to know how to save the world if they haven't even seen it. Dune then tells Tsunami to hold her tongue. Morrowseer says he's had enough with Tsunami, and then whips her in the face with his tail. Clay then jumps on top of Morrowseer, trying to protect Tsunami, and then bites him, but Morrowseer's scales are too hard to deliver any damage. Morrowseer then quickly shifts, knocking Clay off of his back, and Tsunami scratches at Morrowseer's underbelly. Tsunami then falls off of Morrowseer, and she fiercely faces him while Clay tries to recover. Clay tries to think of a strategy to stop Morrowseer, but Sunny sneaks around Morrowseer and bites him in the weak spot near the tip of his tail. Morrowseer is surprised at her intelligence. Clay then thinks that Sunny is a good fighter, fierce and brave, possibly thinking that Morrowseer will hear him. He then wonders why the guardians didn't try to help them. Morrowseer picks up Sunny, and she lets go of his tail and then sets he down. He says that Clay and Tsunami are acceptable, he says he'll have to see if Sunny is acceptable. Then he looks at Starflight and tells him he assumes he used his powers to see that he wasn't going to harm Tsunami and that he was going to take him into the next cavern for a private conversation. Clay looks nervously at Starflight, and Starflight looks sad. Morrowseer then tells the guardians that they'll talk about Glory later. Then Morrowseer and Starflight go into a cave, and then Kestrel scorns Tsunami by saying: "How dare you complain about us?" Tsunami then says she was only telling Morrowseer the truth. Then Kestrel says if it wasn't her job to keep her alive, she would have strangled Tsunami herself a long time ago. Then Kestrel leaves. Tsunami sarcastically says that Morrowseer was a great help. In the background, Tsunami jumps into the river. Clay asks if Glory is all right, and Glory says she is. She says that they all knew that Morrowseer was going to hate her, saying that the guardians haven't been talking about how awesome she is the whole time. Sunny then asks why Glory didn't fight Morrowseer, because if she did, then Morrowseer and the guardians would know how brave and fierce she really is. Glory says "Why bother?" and that it was obviously a test as her scales shift from purple and yellow to blue. Clay asks if it was, and Glory confirms it to be true, and that she failed it the day she hatched as a RainWing. Clay then says he doesn't care what the prophecy says or what Morrowseer thinks of her, and that she's their fifth dragonet. Glory says that what he said is sweet, and then says she's going to take a nap and heads off to a nearby cave. Sunny asks if taking a nap is a good idea at the time, and Glory says that Morrowseer and the guardians think she's lazy anyway and that there's nothing she can do change that. Then she tells them to wake her if anything exciting happens, but not if it is exciting according to Sunny. Clay then wonders why the prophecy didn't include Glory. Then Sunny says "Hmph!" and says that she doesn't think everything is exciting and that they just don't think enough things are exciting. Clay then asks Sunny how she would feel about running away, and then Sunny says they couldn't complete the prophecy without the guardians because the Talons understand what to do, and that as long as they follow the prophecy, everything will be okay. Clay says that she's probably right but then wonders if the prophecy is wrong. Then Morrowseer and Starflight come out of the cave they were in, and Clay calls him over and asks if he's all right and what Morrowseer said to him. Starflight says he's not supposed to talk about it, and then he goes into a cave with some scrolls in it, including his favorite scroll. Starflight tells Clay that Morrowseer told him that he has a lot to learn. Clay then says that Starflight already knows everything and that he's the smartest dragonet in all of Pyrrhia. Clay notices that Starflight is looking for his favorite scroll, and then points it out to him, and Starflight opens it and starts to read it. Clay then remembers that Starflight likes to read his favorite scroll when he is really upset. Clay then tells Starflight that he thought that Morrowseer thought he was better than any of the other dragonets and that he said that Starflight is a great and noble dragon that he must be because he's a NightWing. Starflight then says that that was exactly what Morrowseer told him. Clay asks if Morrowseer told him when he'll get his powers, but Starflight says that he needs to study. Clay asks Starflight about what Morrowseer said about Glory, and Starflight says that Morrowseer didn't say much except for that he would "take care of the RainWing". Clay asks what that means, and Starflight says he's not sure, but she might be able to go home. Clay believes that Morrowseer and the guardians would never let that happen. All of a sudden, they hear Sunny yelling out, saying: "Stop! You don't have to do this!" Clay and Starflight then quickly come out of the cave and see Dune and Webs tying up Tsunami to a rock column using chains. Morrowseer has wrapped his tail around Sunny, restricting her from trying to stop them. Sunny then cries out: "What are you doing? Let her go!" and then Kestrel breathes fire on the chains to melt them together. Sunny asks why the guardians are doing this, and that Tsunami is wonderful, and that if anyone can save the world, it's her. Morrowseer then tells her that the dragon she should follow is Starflight and that NightWings are natural leaders. Tsunami then rages at Kestrel, about to say about what her family would do if they heard about how the guardians treated her, but Kestrel quickly cuts her off, saying that Tsunami's hopes for a wonderful family are far too high, and that nobody cares about her, and that when it's time to fulfill the prophecy, she'll be alive, the Talons of Peace will have her, and that's all that matters. She then tells Tsunami that maybe a little time away from the river will teach her to be more grateful for what she has. Morrowseer then lets go of Sunny, and then tells the guardians that he'll be back tomorrow to make sure everything has been "dealt with". Kestrel says she understands, and then Morrowseer leaves. Sunny then begs the guardians not to leave Tsunami chained up, saying she knows that they're not that mean. Webs then says it's for their own good, and that they only want to keep them safe. Webs is about to say that it might not be the perfect way, but before he says more Kestrel cuts him off by telling the dragonets to go to bed, and that she doesn't want to hear a squawk out of anyone until morning. Tsunami then taunts Kestrel, telling her: "Really? What else are you going to do to me? What if I feel like singing all night?", and then she begins to sing the Dragonet Prophecy song. Glory complains, Dune tells Webs that it's his fault for teaching them the song, Sunny sings along, Clay hums along, but Kestrel interrupts Tsunami's singing by threatening to chain up her friends, sarcastically saying that Clay would like to spend the night hanging from a stalactite, and Tsunami stops singing, and Kestrel says: "Much better." Kestrel and the rest of the guardians leave the room, and Kestrel says to the dragonets that they were all acting vile and that they're lucky that she didn't chain them all up. Clay tries to free Tsunami afterwards, but Tsunami tells him to stop, saying he has to find out what the guardians are planning. He overhears their plot to kill Glory to appease Morrowseer. The group frantically decides to send Clay down the freezing underground river to escape to the outside and return to free them, after much thought. Clay navigates his way through the underground tunnel into a cavern full of glowworms. Clay approaches a waterfall but gets swept across by the current, holding on to a ledge on the waterfall before he meets up with Tsunami. The pair then flies out of the mountain and rolls around the mud, realizing it has healing qualities to him, and then encounters a scavenger with treasure, who runs away at the sight of Clay and Tsunami, dropping his sack of treasure. Tsunami asks aloud whether they can keep the treasure, before Scarlet appears and replies with "Certainly not. Unless you want to fight me for it." When Clay tries to return the treasure, she twists Clay's talons, then tries to get them to return to her palace with her. Then Tsunami impales Scarlet's tail to the ground to escape, and they flee towards the peaks. Afterward, they see the smoke signal from the other dragonets to locate the caverns they were trapped in and go to rescue them. However, the signal also attracts Scarlet, and the entire group (minus Dune, who is killed by Queen Scarlet, and Webs, who escapes) is taken hostage by the SkyWings. Part Two: In the Sky Kingdom More flying in soon... Variation from novel * The prologue takes place during Clay's hatching instead of Hvitur's death. * Hvitur is never shown nor mentioned. * On page 19, Tsunami has a serrated bottom jaw instead of white teeth. * Tsunami's claws are supposed to be gray, but on pages 5, 9, 19, 23, 27, 30, 41, 44, 71, 91, 111, 139, 140, 172, 178, 189, 190, 191, 192, and 193, they are blue. * On the cover and pages 8, 9, 10, 11, 14, 15, 19, 21, 23, 24, 26, 30, 35, 37, 38, 39, 41, 42, 43, 44, 46, 47, 53, 58, 59, 63, 67, 68, 91, 92, 95, 96, 99, 103, 132, 133, 135, 137, 139, 142, 143, 144, 145, 147, 152, 166, 168, 170, 171, 172, 174, 175, 178, 182, 184, 185, 189, 190, 191, and 192, Tsunami's chin tendrils are gone. * The elbow membrane on the SkyWings, SeaWings, NightWings and RainWings is removed. * In the novel, all the dragon tribes had their legs connected to their wings, however, in the book, the MudWings don't have this connection. * Burn and Blister weren't described in the book to have armor as shown in the novel. * The NightWing Guide to the Tribes was removed, instead replaced with an illustrated version of The Dragonet Prophecy. * RainWing eggs are not multicolored, as said in the novel. They are white. * SeaWings are presented with three crests on their forehead in the Graphic Novel, contrary to the NightWing Guide to the Tribes, which shows SeaWings as having one crest on their head. * All dragons are shown with three talons on each limb, instead of five talons on each front limb and four on the hind limbs. * Clay has amber eyes instead of brown. * Glory's eyes were depicted as being able to change colors with her mood, similar to her scales, although this is never mentioned in the original book. * Tsunami's royal SeaWing pattern is missing. * Tsunami has blue-grey eyes instead of green. * Tsunami's horns change shape and size multiple times. * Starflight's tongue is pink sometimes instead of black. * Starflight’s eyes constantly change from dark green to blue. * In the book, Sunny's Fierce hunting cry is "Aha!". However, in the graphic novel, she says "Rawr!" * Sunny’s tongue is sometimes colored black. * Instead of being on her palms, the burn scar Kestrel received from Peril is on the right side of her face. * Instead of getting scarred from picking Peril up, Kestrel got her burn scar from Peril touching the right side of her face. * The scene where Tsunami wants Clay to jump into the river was cut out, and instead, they went right to their conversation about escaping. * Sunny never tells Clay ¨Don't really hurt me!¨ when he is holding the stalagmite as a scavenger's "claw" and playing the scavenger. * Glory never describes Sunny as "sort of" a SandWing. * Tsunami asks Sunny to leave to show Starflight a bug she caught at dinner, but in the book, she is asked to leave to put the scrolls in their sleeping cave. * Dune has all four of his legs, with only a claw scratch wound on his right foreleg. His wing membrane is also only slightly torn instead of being ripped apart completely. * The word "bar" was cut out of one of Dune's lines, making him say: "I told you not to teach them that horrible song." * Morrowseer comes right after the guardians finish talking about him, and not the next evening. * Since Morrowseer comes at night, Clay and Tsunami get out of the river to see him. However, the guardians do not notice or don't care. This entire scene is not in the original book. * It was Starflight's idea for the smoke signal instead of Clay's. * The scene where Tsunami tells Clay her glowing scales are for attracting mates is cut. * At the glowworm cave, instead of the river continuing its course, it ended at a giant waterfall which Clay was pushed off of. * Tsunami does not dislocate her shoulder. The scene where Tsunami falls out of the sky while flying and Clay catches her was taken out, along with the scene where Tsunami tries to run into a tree to fix her wing and the scene where Clay shoves the bone back into place. * Clay never goes hunting for a boar. * Scarlet never kills the scavenger Clay and Tsunami encounter. * Clay doesn't encounter the white acidic goop when exiting the river. He also doesn't pass out by hitting his head on a rock and get saved from drowning by Tsunami. * Queen Scarlet never sets alight Starflight's sack of scrolls. * Clay never threw up over the side of his prison. * Clay dreams of Sunny trapped, Glory intoxicated, Tsunami killed, Kestrel killed, and Starflight pinned down. These dreams were not mentioned in the book. * Instead of releasing the scavengers in the pitting of Tsunami and Starflight, they release the IceWing prisoners. * Instead of Queen Scarlet saying they should bow before the queen in her throne room, she says no one speaks before the queen in her throne room. However, Starflight is still seen as bowing. * Tsunami is said to have caused bruises and injuries on her SkyWing guards when taken to the throne room in the book, but the guards that brought her seem unscathed. * A bucket of soapy water is never dropped on Kestrel. * In the book, Clay is completely fireproof. He doesn't get burned, then heals quickly. * There were a lot more than two guards that carried Tsunami in. * The inside of the wires holding the SkyWing prisoners was described as a weird pink substance, which Clay banged against other wires to make music, but there was no pink material shown. * In Tsunami's fight with Gill, Tsunami doesn't mistake Vermilion as her opponent. He is also not on the ground, but on a ledge above it. * In the book, it said after Tsunami killed Gill, some dragons tossed gemstones to Tsunami. However, the novel never shows this. * The book also said that the IceWing blood was dripping off the IceWings' platforms after being killed, but the IceWings in the graphic novel were taken off their platforms before killed. * When Scarlet is about to use Peril's room to hold Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight, Queen Scarlet's portrait isn't burned off the wall. * Instead of having his tail paralyzed by a scavenger, Osprey lost both of his wings during the war. * Peril said that Scarlet likes trials because they are dramatic. Not because "it makes her seem like a fair and just ruler." * Tsunami is not described as being "completely tone deaf." * In the book, Peril sometimes actually bursts into flames instead of her scales being melting hot. * Scarlet's throne room has veins of gold shooting across the walls, not cloud shapes. In the book, it described the room having so much gold that it looked like someone vomited gold all over the walls. * The short scene where some of Burn's soldiers are looking for the dragonets in the Mud Kingdom is cut out. * Glory does not camouflage herself in the Mud Kingdom to see what Clay would do if she was gone. * When Clay and Glory get back to their friends, Starflight has already been dropped off by NightWings. * Instead of six days like in the novel, Reed says that they lost Crane two days before Clay's arrival. * In the epilogue, Kestrel is not forced to go to the island with Blister and Morrowseer. She flies there herself. * Kestrel at the end of the book is only stabbed by Blister, not clawed in the throat. Trivia * On the Wings of Fire Scholastic Website, (www.wingsoffire.scholastic.com), Admin Gavin B, the author of the book "Josh Baxter Levels Up", posted a forum page revealing the news at 12:53 pm on June 2, 2017. He also posted a special message from Tui Sutherland to all her FanWings, which is in the quote above. * This book was briefly advertised in Darkness of Dragons. * According to a video advertising the graphic novel's release, Scholastic is planning on making an adaptation of The Lost Heir as well, and if they both sell well in stores, they will most likely continue the graphic novel adaptations. **This later becomes true with the release of The Lost Heir Graphic Novel ''and ''The Hidden Kingdom Graphic Novel. *All Wings Of Fire graphic novels made so far have 224 pages. *The first publication of this graphic novel was in hardcover when in the general public bookstores, such as Barnes and Noble. However, afterwards, the other graphic novels (''The Lost Heir Graphic Novel ''and The Hidden Kingdom Graphic Novel) no longer sold in hardcover unless ordered on online stores, such as Amazon, as "Library Binding". Gallery TDP Graphic Novel Teaser.png|Clay and Kestrel GraphicNovelPrologue.png|Picture taken by Willowlight7 51beoTCLnSL. SL1500 .jpg|paperback back cover BurnGN.png|A scene from the graphic novel, showing Burn Fjord2.png|Another scene from The Dragonet Prophecy, showing Fjord.|link=Fjord de:The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) ru:Пророчество о драконятах (графический роман) Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels Category:First Arc